


One For The Road

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can be hell on Jensen's patience but miraculous for his sex drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Got this story from my girlfriend when my original idea for a *j2_diaries* challenge decided to play dead. She also beta'd it so any mistakes are hers. Thanks bum_monkey!

It starts at the end of the first season. This thing between Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. No one else knows. At least they don’t think anyone does. But the two of them do, and that’s enough. Jensen wouldn’t really call it dating. They’re just experimenting. Jared says grown men don’t do that, especially men who are best friends. That they’re dating, plain and simple. Jensen would beg to differ but he won’t. He’s gone down that road before and it doesn’t lead to a white light at the end... 

“Let’s go on a road trip,” Jared asks as they drive back to Jensen’s rented condo near set.

“We’re on a road trip right now, Jay.” Jensen is tired. They’ve had a long, physically demanding day full of stunts and crying and fighting. Luckily, since they’ve had a hard past few weeks of shooting, the producers are feeling generous and are letting them have a three-day weekend off.

“No, we’re going home to your condo. Not exactly a road trip.” Jared pouts. “Can’t we just go somewhere? Just you and me?” Jensen catches _the look_ out of the corner of his eye. The look that has encouraged millions to fall in love with him. The look that says, “You can’t resist me...” Jensen can’t either. He wishes he could, wishes it hadn’t made him kiss him the first time but…’If wishes were horses,’ Jensen’s grandmother used to say, ‘then we could ride them…’ Of course, he wonders where people down south get such crazy sayings. Doesn’t matter anyway. He’ll give in. And Jared knows it.

“…Okay, okay…Where should we go?” Jensen glances over and sees it in his dark eyes. Jared already has a place in mind. That much is clear.

“Seattle? Always wanted to see that Needle place, you know? And they say it rains 9 months out of the year and it’s on the coast and it’s spring and-“

“Take a breath, dude…Needle place? Oh, you mean the Space Needle…That could be cool. I’ve never seen it before…”

“So we’ll go this weekend? Please?” 

It’s the ‘please’ that gets Jensen, that makes him agree to drive them down to Seattle, Washington, where neither has been. Jensen loves to travel, though, so he can’t completely blame Jared for it. He kinda wants to see the place himself. Jared promises to take care of reserving a room and looking up places to visit and eat. He also promises to get road maps and help navigate. He almost offers to drive but he remembers that Jensen refuses to go anywhere in his ’67 Mustang. It’s a beautiful car and Jared would’ve loved to road trip in it, but Jensen calls it the ‘Pepto Bismo-bile’ because of its color and says his testosterone drops to a dangerous level whenever he gets near it. Instead they decide Jensen will pick Jared up early the next morning in his leased navy blue Suburban. Jensen, although he should, doesn’t worry about what plans Jared might make when he’s not around. As long as they have a decent place to sleep and an internet café’s around, he doesn’t care. And he can always change the plans. At least that’s what he tells himself when he turns the Suburban back around and takes Jared home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Saturday morning Jensen has already had a cup and a half of Folgers coffee when he pulls up in Jared’s driveway. He’s working on the second half easily when Jared walks out of his door promptly at 9 o’clock. Jared laughs at the fact that he’s drinking the coffee out of a thermos instead of a travel mug, then laughs some more when Jensen explains that the thermos is bigger than any of his travel mugs, that he’ll need a lot of coffee to wake up and Jared doesn’t want him driving half asleep, does he? That sobers him right up. He asks if he should drive until Jensen wakes up completely. Jensen, who won’t let anyone drive the Suburban but himself, just gets in behind the wheel. They start on the road soon after.

Jared, it turns out, makes good on his word. The directions are easy to follow as he helps guide Jensen. From Jared’s they hop onto highway 99 and set the cruise control to 70 miles an hour, then from 99 they get on I-5 to Seattle. It’s only a three hour drive and they’re really not in the car all that long, but Jared still finds a way to be his happy, sunshine-y, Jared self. He sings along with the radio while Jensen gulps his coffee. Song after song Jared sings. When Jensen politely asks him to stop he hums softly. It still bugs Jensen but he lets it slide. The last thing he wants is to piss Jared off and have him pout. They do have to stop once to get gas since Jensen had forgotten to fill up before they left. And to get Jensen more coffee because, really, he needs, let alone deserves, it with Jared in such close proximity. Other than that it’s smooth sailing. Well, except for the singing and all-around good mood morning-ness Jared is sporting.

When they arrive in the city Jared makes Jensen stop the SUV so he can take a picture with the digital camera he produces from his bag. He makes an unsmiling Jensen stand near the ‘Welcome To Seattle’ sign with a thumb up as if he’s hitching a ride. Jensen wonders if some psycho killer will stop for them and offer a ride, then leave their marked, mauled, dirty dead bodies in a ditch in Florida somewhere. Jared laughs at his cynical paranoia and tells him to say ‘Cheese’ so he can frame it for his house. Instead, right as Jared taps the button, Jensen grins evilly and hooks his other thumb in his jeans waistband so a strip of skin is exposed. The picture, once Jared can focus on other things outside that tanned flesh, is actually a good one. They get back in the SUV so Jared can lead them to the hotel where they’re supposed to stay.

“We’re here,” he calls when they pull into the parking lot of The Coast.

“Jay, I thought we were staying in a hotel. Hell, even a Super 8.” He looks around at the place. It wouldn’t be bad if he was a woman. Because the only word he can think of to describe it is quaint. And quaint and Jensen do not get along. At all. His macho Texas background just won’t allow it.

“It’s a B&amp;B, ” Jared says excitedly, his hands waving around to emphasize the point.

“I can see that. Where’s the nearest hotel?”

“Jen, come on. I’ve never stayed at a B&amp;B before. Got that whole family business thing going, you know?” He looks at the door facing them. The door has Roman columns on either side, somehow getting the opposite effect of royalty.

“But it’s a B&amp;B,” he repeats after Jared. All he can think is, ‘This is hell, and I’m now stuck in it.’

“It’s pretty…” Jensen sees the trouble coming but he can’t step out of the way. Not when 6 feet 4 inches of Padalecki blocks his way. “Come on, Jen. Please? Just for two nights. Two, Jen, just two. Then we’re gone. And you can make me pay for it later, okay? Pretty please?”

“Fine. But if you ever tell anyone about this place, you will be tortured slowly, then killed. And no one, I repeat, NO ONE will ever find your body. Understand?”

Only Jared would have the nerve to clap enthusiastically after that statement. He charges up the wooden steps through the door to the front desk. He tells a perky, too perky by Jensen’s standards, brunette his last name and waits for her to find it among the reservations. Soon the paperwork is filled out and she hands a key over. When she asks if Jared would like an extra key for his friend he politely declines. Jensen, however, senses she knows they’re more than friends and asked for that particular reason. When she smiles at him he can see the wink hiding behind it. He quickly looks away before the urge to make a mad dash back to the SUV overtakes him. Jared just smiles back and tells her to have a good day after getting directions to their room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The room they’ll be sharing the next two days is not a room at all. It’s a small, one-bedroom beach house right on the coastline. And the water, Jensen soon realizes, looks nothing like the water along the Gulf of Mexico. It’s brighter and cooler and makes him want to take a deep breath. Jared is the first to go in the house, and what he does, when he sees more quaintness, shocks and shames Jensen. He actually squeals. Jared grins as he touches everything from the shore rocks placed strategically along the fireplace mantle to the miniature wooden beach chair soap dishes and shell-shaped Jacuzzi in the bathroom, ending at the wooden recliners on their bedroom balcony. When he steps out and closes his eyes against the breeze Jensen goes to stand beside him.

“You do realize you’re a teenage girl in a man’s body right?” Jared just nudges his shoulder and opens an eye to glare him.

“Jen, do this for me, okay? Enjoy being here. With me. With us. Just relax and stop being so damn guy-ish. I mean will you look at this view? Look at it. It’s beautiful. And we’re here. There’s a Jacuzzi and a fireplace and even a little kitchen. We can cook if we want to, Jen. So just be here with me right now, and let everything else go.” He turns to face him fully. “Okay?” He moves further into Jensen’s space, leaning against him. “Okay?” He brushes a soft kiss over his lips.

“Okay. But I’m not wearing that robe that’s in the bathroom. And I’m not using any of the scented bubble bath,” he states, compromising as much as he can.

“Deal.” Jared kisses him again, then again, until it becomes clear that he doesn’t plan on stopping.

They shuffle back into the bedroom where real kissing commences. Jensen’s tongue becomes entranced with his collarbone, dragging ragged breaths from him as he leaves a wet trail across it. Jared had said in the beginning that he wanted to wait until ‘the time is right’ for them to make love. This, it would seem, has become that time. Because he doesn’t gently push Jensen away like he has before when the making out has started to go too far. He pulls him closer to feel those lips as they travel up the left side of his neck to land on his jaw. Feather light pecks over his cheekbones, a hand caressing the back of his neck, an open-mouth kiss on his temple and his legs turn to jelly. Jensen leads him to the bed and gently leans him back on it.

“Jen, I…” Jensen claims his mouth again, harder this time. When he finally lets Jared breathe again he says, “Please, Jen…Yeah…Please……”

Jensen knows what he’s asking, what he needs. Just like he knows what he’s thinking when they’re working or when they’re just hanging out together. He knows Jared, can read him like a book. Jared wants him too much to say no anymore. And Jensen is so damn glad of that, because he was about to catch a case of blue balls.

“I got you, baby. Don’t worry.”

So he doesn’t. Jared lets Jensen, who’s been with a couple guys before in his past, take over. He kisses Jared so hard it’s all teeth, no tongue, because the need in him is so strong he can’t help it. He’d planned on going slow for Jared, drawing it out, but he feels so good under him, so lean and warm and amazingly _right_, that he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. He undresses Jared, almost ripping his t-shirt and the zipper of his favorite jeans in the process. But Jared doesn’t care. He kisses back with everything he has until all he can feel is that familiar tingling in his lips and a certain ache in his groin.

“Wait, Jen, wait. Wanna see you.” Jared pushes him off breathlessly, begging to see him in all his glory.

Jensen obliges by climbing off the bed and slowly undressing. He loves showing off his body to Jared, loves how hungrily he looks at every inch as it gets revealed to him. When Jensen is completely nude Jared stares at his dick, taking in its shape and size. At first he fears it, fears another one like his own, fears what it means to want it as bad as he does. Until Jensen lays back down beside him and he takes it in his hand. He can feel Jensen’s heartbeat steady and strong, and suddenly needs to taste it, to have a piece of the man he is swiftly learning to love, in his mouth. He sits up, then bends over before Jensen has a chance to blink. Jared finds out that Jensen tastes just as good as he thought. All heat and musk and hardness. All man. He surprises himself by savoring the length, the width, the very Jensen-ness of it. And Jensen just goes crazy. Bucking like a mad man. Hips undulating, lips quivering, dick dripping. He comes a few minutes later.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Jay!”

“Shh. ‘s okay,” Jared says after he swallows. He doesn’t tell him that he wants him to do that again, to come down his throat again because he liked giving him head so much.

“I’ll make it up to you…” He smiles wickedly.

Jensen then proceeds to kiss his way down Jared’s prone body, seeing and smelling and feeling and tasting and learning as he goes. Jared lays there, hands on Jensen’s head, then his shoulders as he moves further down. He stops at his hipbone and slowly licks the skin there. Jared moans softly. Encouraged, Jensen licks him again, then sucks a hickey into the crease. When Jared moans even more loudly he leans down and takes his large, long dick deep into his throat. Jared jumps, nearly punching him as his body reacts like he just had electro-shock therapy. Jensen pulls back so that only the tip is trapped between his lips. He looks into Jared’s eyes, searching for something. Jared looks back, mesmerized by the sight of his dick in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen smiles around it and gets back to work. Knowing he’s probably as worked up as Jensen was when the act was performed on him he lets his dick go with a slurp-pop. He then nudges his balls with his nose, letting the scent fill his nostrils. He notices Jared smells soft and sweet, with a hint of pear. Jensen wants to laugh at that, at the fact that whatever Jared uses to wash with smells like a girl’s soap, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

Instead he kisses the sack, then his inner thighs. Jared arches, widening his legs instantly. Jensen files that nugget of erogenous knowledge away for future use and kisses the skin some more. He licks the slightly hairy spots where his thighs meet, laving them with special attention. He comes to love the way it makes Jared purr and whimper. When he finally sinks lower and kisses Jared’s asshole he grunts. Jensen slips a finger into his own mouth, lubricating it, before slipping it into his ass. Another finger follows, fucking at a snail’s pace. Jared can’t believe the feeling of invasion, of fullness, of wanting more. Right when he comes he calls Jensen’s name.

After Jared calms down Jensen crawls up to lay by his side. He kisses him senseless, touching every part of him that he can reach. Jared‘s fingers caress Jensen’s face as they kiss, cupping his jaw tenderly. He brings the kissing to a more measured pace, enjoying his tongue in his mouth and his hands on his hips. Jensen rolls them over so Jared lay on top of him, covering him like a blanket. He shifts slightly so their dicks massage each other, sighing contentedly. He could leave it like this and be happy, but Jared moves against him, rubbing, grinding, groaning and whispering about how much he wants him and how beautiful he is. Jensen presses so tight into Jared that he makes them come simultaneously.

Although it’s only 4pm they nap in the king-size bed for an hour, snuggling in a way that would suggest Jensen likes Jared a lot more than he will admit. When they wake up they put their clothes back on and go down to the shore. Jared asks to hold Jensen’s hand, who compromises by walking close enough to his side to feel every step his long legs take. They skip stones across the water and watch the waves come in. For a while Jensen even closes his eyes and just listens. He realizes he could live on a beach and fall asleep to that sound every night for the rest of his life, that maybe he could do it with Jared next to him. He turns to look at Jared who’s found a little girl to play with. Her parents watch warily from a short distance away as they make a sand castle. This is the first time Jensen ever considers Jared as a father and wonders if he’ll ever be that with him in his life. As his boyfriend, or whatever it is they are. He doesn’t tell Jared that after making love he sees him as that now. Just watches him play as if he’s really enjoying himself. Truth is, Jensen can tell, he is.

That night and all the next day they sleep, have sex, sight see, and eat. Jensen relaxes and comes to appreciate the miniature deck chair soap dishes by Sunday night when they go to bed. He also comes to appreciate Jared’s love of gentle things. He discovers this particular appreciation when Jared wakes him up at dawn on Monday morning by sliding Jensen’s dick teasingly in and out of his mouth. This goes on for a full 45 minutes before Jared lets him come. And when he does he swallows every drop down as if it’s the tastiest dish he’s ever tried. It takes them another two hours to gather their things and straighten the room a little because Jared keeps stopping Jensen mid-pack to kiss him or tease his nipples with a lick or slightly squeeze his balls. Finally, a half hour before check out time they’re showered, dressed and ready to go. Jared pays the bill, buying a couple souvenir pilsners with The Coast logos on them. He also buys a coffee mug for Jensen and a key chain for himself. By noon they’re back on I-5.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A return trip that should’ve only taken a few hours actually takes five. Jared makes Jensen stop a couple times supposedly for gas. In the station bathrooms, however, the only things being pumped are dicks and asses. At the first stop Jensen uses a stolen bottle of The Coast lotion to lube up before he slides into Jared’s tight heat. He fills him full, kissing and biting at his lips as he strokes his prostate. Jared hangs on, his arms trembling as he takes all 6 inches, clenching his muscles, getting harder and harder. It doesn’t take long for either to come. Once done Jared kisses him, smiles and pulls his boxer briefs and jeans back up as if nothing has happened. He leaves the bathroom with a little swagger in his step. Jensen stays in the bathroom another five minutes, needing the time to recover.

At the second stop Jared pulls Jensen into the handicapped stall and forcefully holds him against the door. He unbuttons his fly and pulls them and his briefs down with his tennis shoe. Soon, before Jensen knows what hit him, Jared’s face is buried between his ass cheeks. His tongue does sinful, heavenly things to his hole. He wants to run away but his body betrays him by pushing back into Jared’s face. He comes with Jared’s tongue as far in as it can possibly go. After he stops, Jared turns him around to face him to catch the drops that linger at the tip of Jensen’s dick. Jensen shudders, suddenly coming a second time. Again, Jared pulls away, dresses with a smirk on his lips, and opens the door. Before he leaves he looks back at his lover, smacking his lips with relish. Jensen just trembles some more, leaning against the open stall door while trying to get his breathing back to normal, hoping no one walks by to see this display. Luckily they don’t.

By the time they return to Vancouver they are both exhausted and happy. Jensen holds his hand as he walks him to his door and kisses him on the porch. Jared pulls him into a hug, holding him close. He buries his face in Jared’s neck, a little afraid at what has happened, afraid that he won’t be able to walk away now. Jared somehow knows and murmurs all the sentimental, romantic words he needs, and wishes he didn’t want, to hear. Before Jared walks into his house he smiles softly at Jensen.

“Thanks, Jen. That was the best road trip I’ve even been on.” He says softly.

“Any time, Jay.” And it’s obvious that he means it. That he will now go anywhere Jared wants him to go, do anything he wants him to do. As long as he keeps giving him _the look_ he won’t have any other choice. “Any time…”


End file.
